WikiRace Reflections
WikiRace Reflections Please add your reflection to the appropriate group section below based on your group number, using the WikiRace Reflection Instructions. Group One (The Best Group) Reflection Question 1: Functional <3 ♥ The function of the tool is a lot easier conceptually for students --> pretty standard interface with similar commands. How familiar are students with using Wikipedia vs. editing Wikipedia? Is asking them to edit a Wiki an exercise in teaching them the credibility of Wikipedia? Students may not be used to the older technology of the Wiki interface (considering the look of it) Doing the Wiki Race requires students to think ahead. Which choices should I be looking for to get to my destination? Walk students through it by first asking them to just click on random links and then backtrack to figure out how they could end up on the same page from the same start. This relates to other games that could be used in combination with this --> the Bacon game (how many degrees is someone from Kevin Bacon?). Question 1: Conceptual ''' ☁ <-- happy little accident Basic font editing is the same as Learn, Google Sites, Word, etc. Symbols are also similar, where the pencil is the link to edit and the icons for hyperlink, image-insert, and other formatting choices are recognizable from other editing software. Basic shortcuts are also the same: ctrl+b= bold, etc. The interface is simple and recognizable, but limited. Group Two Reflection Organization, formatting as far as heading and font choices. Topics that need to be linked and where to link them to and how to link them. For things to be linked, whether or not those pages existed, because if there's not a page for it, there's nothing to link it to, and maybe there should be. Consideration of internal vs external links. Finally, considerations of how to do, incorporate, and cite research included in the page. Provide information that can readily available and the ability to write for multiple audiences because of this. They also learn how to collaborate a document, within the parameters of the software that is being used. Understanding the capable of the software and what they are. Questioning if this is even the best software to be using, who dictated the use of this software, and why. Group Three Reflection ☀ # How did being restricted from using the search functionality of the tool cause you to approach finding your topic in a different way? Was there a specific strategy that you employed? Both of us tried different approaches. Tiffany looked up the first search term and then the last and tried to piece the two together to find commonalities. It clearly didn't work out in her favor. # What skills are being learned through the process that would be transferable to other professional areas? In what contexts could students (or you) potentially utilize the tools available through wikispaces? Wikihow is useful for teaching instructions. You can also use this tool to talk about the ethicality of using Wiki (immediacy of things being published and circulated). ''' http://www.unm.edu/